Cardiovascular disease remains a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the U.S. and is increasing in underdeveloped countries. Application of modem cell biology, genetics and genomic technologies is producing remarkable progress. The need for broadly trained scientists who can adopt innovative technologies, assemble tools from different disciplines, and bridge basic and clinical science is greater than ever. The overall goal of UCSF Training Program in the Molecular and Cellular Basis of Cardiovascular Disease is to train investigators who will be at the cutting edge of cardiovascular research. Toward this end we shall: (1) Capitalize on the strong multidisciplinary research environment of the CVRI and UCSF to provide outstanding training in areas of signal transduction, vascular biology, lipoprotein metabolism and obesity, muscle differentiation and function, developmental biology, and genetics, (2) Attract graduates of top Ph.D. and M.D. Ph.D. programs to careers in cardiovascular research and (3) Provide opportunities for M.D.s in clinical fellowships at UCSF to obtain rigorous training in basic research. The Program brings together a diverse and outstanding group of mentors with a common interest in cardiovascular biology under auspices of the Cardiovascular Research Institute at UCSF, a multidepartmental and multi-disciplinary research organization. The Program places trainees in remarkably productive and interactive laboratories and provides a structured environment for acquisition of the knowledge and skills that will be required for success. The heart of the training program is execution of a substantial research project under the close supervision of a primary mentor. Multiple forums for scientific exchange and exposure to other laboratories are provided. Didactic programs are tailored to the individuals background and goals. Required practical skills and ethic courses are supplemented by an outstanding menu of seminars and an array of basic science courses.